


Explosive Ice Cream

by MannerismOdd



Category: inFAMOUS: Second Son
Genre: Fluff, Gen, GenderNeutral!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 19:39:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8297966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MannerismOdd/pseuds/MannerismOdd
Summary: Delsin calls you in a panic after he accidentally blows something up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not dead! I've just been on a ton of trips these last couple of weeks, so I didn't really have time to write. Here's some Delsin fluff to make up for my absence. I'm sorry it's a little short, but oh well.

You were tapping along on your computer, finishing your latest work assignment when you were startled by the sudden vibration by your elbow. A quick glance at your phone’s screen told you that it was your boyfriend.

Trying to fight a grin, you accepted the call. 

“Hey there, sweetheart,” you greeted, using the nickname that Delsin wasn’t too fond of. “What’s up?”

Oddly enough, Delsin didn’t try to correct the nickname. You felt like you were missing out on something, but you didn’t know what it was exactly.

Instead, Delsin warned, “Okay, (Y/N), you’ve got to promise me you won’t get mad and/or nervous.”

“Okay,” you responded slowly, his words sending a mixture of those exact emotions through you. You worriedly began clearing up your work space, something you only ever did if you had nothing to do or if you thought you were about to receive bad news. “I’d say you’re off to a bad start if you think I won’t freak out with _that_  as your beginning.”

“Yeah, I guess,” Delsin chuckled, some of the previous tension draining from his voice. “I suppose -”

“What’s wrong?” you asked, cutting him off. You weren’t about to let him off the hook for something that he was freaking out over.

“Uh...” Delsin seemed a little taken aback by your response. “Well, I, erm, may or may not have accidentally blown something up back at the house and I don’t know how to turn off the smoke alarm. I mean, I’ve put out the fire and stuff, but... Please help me, (Y/N), I have no freaking clue how to fix this.” He sounded desperate.

“Wait, wait, wait... You blew something up?” You almost couldn’t believe it. How’d he manage to do it? You even put up safeguards on most of the objects laying around the house just in case his powers went a little haywire again. Seeing as the last time he’d had a nightmare, he blasted out almost all of your windows, you thought it had been a smart thing to do.

“It was an accident!” he defended. “I plugged it in a little after I practiced with my digital powers. Maybe they were still running hot and then - _KABOOM!”_

You could almost see the motions he was making with his hands.

”You’re such a freaking idiot,” you sighed, facepalming . “I’m coming home.”

You hung up before Delsin had a chance to say anything else.

After checking with your boss, you made your way back to your home and boyfriend.

Entering the house, you found that Delsin still hadn’t figured out how to turn off the fire alarm. It was blaring loud enough to cause your ears to bleed. The two of you were lucky that your neighbors were on a trip, otherwise the police would be here already.

You wandered into the kitchen to see Delsin draining the smoke from the air. Despite the amount of smoke he was taking in, there was still an unholy amount left in the air.

“Delsin!” you yelled over the sound of the alarm.

He whipped around, dark brown eyes wide and terrified. Then relief swept through his face. 

“(Y/N)!” he cried, sweeping you into a warm hug. “You’re back.” Then he backed up, looking you in the eye. “Please help.”

You sighed, shaking your head, then simply reached into the alarm and shut it off. You turned back to Delsin, shooting him a pointed look. “Now, was that really that hard?” you asked with a cool tone.

He blushed deeply. “I guess I was making that a lot harder than it needed to be,” he conceded.

Shaking your head, you gave him a light hug. “Let’s go out for that ice cream you wanted so much.”

Delsin laughed slightly, burying his face into your neck. “I’d like that,” he said, some of his previous embarrassment still coloring his voice.

“Alright,” you responded, slipping your hand easily into his. “Let’s head out.”


End file.
